A checkout stand is a station at which a customer in a store, such as a grocery store, unloads the items he or she intends to purchase, i.e., groceries, a register clerk scans or enters the prices of the items. A number of checkout stands are usually lined so that multiple customers can assemble their items and purchase them on the way out of the store. These checkout stands are used by stores that sell several items to an individual customer. Bar codes on items of merchandise are scanned by a scanner or bar code reader. The items may then be moved to a bagging area, either automatically by a transport belt, or manually. Some checkout stands may include a scale for weighing items such as produce. Customers pay for the merchandise at a tender or payment section of the checkout stand.
Accordingly, there is always a need for an improved checkout stand. This disclosure is directed this need, among others.